Bajo este manto de estrellas
by Enigma07
Summary: No puedo morir sin antes haberte amado en cuerpo y alma. Necesito volver a oír tu voz, volver a sentir tu reconfortante calor. Aunque todos digan lo contrario, sé que te encuentras bajo este mismo manto de estrellas, Hermione.


_**Disclaimers: **_ Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La historia es de mi autoría.

.

Un agradecimiento grandísimo a _**Miss Mantequilla**_ que fue la beta de este OS. ¡Gracias por tu ayuda, y tus consejos!

.

Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

— Bajo este manto de estrellas —

.

.

.

 _"Existe un breve momento en la vida en el que te sientes más perdido que nunca: ese momento es el principio de un encuentro"_

.

.

.

 _Hermione…Hermione…Hermione… ¿Dónde estas? ¿A dónde has ido? ¿Volverás?_

 _¿Recuerdas cuando decías que un final, en realidad, nunca es un final...? ¿Será este un inicio o realmente este sí es el final, final, de la historia? Quiero creer que no lo es. Hoy más que nunca necesito creer que existirá un nuevo comienzo, que volveré a verte. ¿Seguirás pensando en mí tanto como yo lo hago en ti? Dondequiera que te halles, debes saber que yo no logro dejar de hacerlo. No consigo sacarte de mis pensamientos._

 _Recuerdo las noches frías, pero tibias, que pasé contigo; ahora son noches de insomnio que no hacen más que torturarme. Disfrutaba el estar contigo, pues tengo la inquebrantable certeza de que tú también lo hacías. Sin ti a mi lado, ya no podré descansar tranquilo. No podré dormir en paz._

 _Escuchar tu voz la primera vez fue... Increíble._

 _Eras una sabelotodo, una rata de biblioteca, una sangre sucia, un jodido obstáculo en el camino, una niña orgullosa, una… Importante persona que llegue a querer apartar de mi vida con los años. Te volvías indispensable con el avanzar del tiempo._

 _Si escuchar tu dulce voz fue increíble, poder verte, por primera vez, sin prejuicios, fue inigualable. ¿Podré volver a escucharte, a verte, Hermione?_

 _Sé que nunca lo dije, aunque eso no significa que no haya tenido ese mismo sentimiento dentro de mí durante todo este tiempo. Cuando te acercaste a mí, y me declaraste tu amor, no pude sentime más feliz. Amé tu forma de ser, tu decisión a la hora de actuar, tu valentía al afrontar esta relación que, de lejos, era imposible — prohibida — algo que para muchos no debería haber sucedido entre personas como nosotros._

 _Tú, yo, era inimaginable. Y aún así lo desafiamos todo y nos creamos entre brumas. Escuchamos la voz del otro, nos vimos por primera vez y, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió en el pasado entre ambos, nos terminamos amando. Aceptamos quienes fuimos y en quienes nos habíamos convertido._

 _Caer en el hechizo de amarte tan locamente, me volvió eso: un simple loco, ¿Cómo iba a predecir que te marcharías, que un día cualquiera despertaría, y tú ya no estarías a mi lado como cada mañana? ¿Cómo era posible descubrir a tiempo que la vida me quitaría aquello que más llegué a querer? No lo sabía, Hermione, no era consciente de ello hasta que sucedió. Tú me hiciste odiar mi soledad, a pesar de que siempre la odié, porque desde el principio realmente estaba solo. Rodeado, pero tristemente solo. Contigo aprendí a odiar el vacío más que nunca._

 _La oscuridad volvió a entrar a mi vida. A estas alturas puedo asegurar que ha agrietado y derrumbado cada barrera que he edificado al rededor de la cordura precaria que había logrado establecerme. Las sombras, el odio, el dolor; están regresando porque tú no estas aquí. Te has llevado el cepillo de dientes y mis ganas de enfrentarme a esa pesadilla. ¿He dicho que me he vuelto loco?_

 _Estoy jodido, eso es lo que ellos creen, mis padres, Potter, Weasley; creen que alucino aún más que Luna Lovegood. Los escucho decir: "Esta enfermo. Draco necesita que un medimago lo vea. No esta bien"; "Esta loco" "Esta mal". Y es cierto, estoy loco, pero no por mí, sino por ti. Me dan ganas de suplicarte que regreses, pero hay algo en mi pecho que no me deja pedirte nada. Nunca te pedí nada, ni si quiera que te casaras conmigo._

 _Ni Pansy Parkinson, ni Astoria Greengrass, ninguna sangre pura y de alta sociedad podría reemplazarte. Ocupar tu lugar, el sitio que te pertenece. Lo forjaste tú, aún tiene tu nombre. Lo digo por si algún día te preocupa no saber a donde regresar._

 _Seguiré esperando el tiempo que sea suficiente, todo por ti, incluso si eso significa hacerlo una eternidad. No me importa, no interesa, porque después de todo no olvido tu voz, no sales ni un segundo de mi mente. Tal vez no te halles físicamente aquí, a mi lado, pero tengo algo valioso dentro de mí, tus recuerdos, aquellos momentos juntos que se volvieron inmortales. Que quedaron grabados a fuego sobre mi piel y mi alma._

 _"—No te amaba, deja de hacer ver como si todo esto te afectara realmente."_

 _Ninguno lo entiende, tú si me querías. Fuiste quien me salvo de la oscuridad._

 _"—No la nombres, no te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre como si pudieras hacerlo."_

 _Eras inalcanzable, y al serlo, te convertiste en algo deseable. Eras el fruto prohibido para alguien como yo, no debía de caer en la tentación de siquiera observarte desde lejos. Eras el enemigo, la competencia, el rival, eras eso por que ellos pusieron esa asquerosa etiqueta. Porque el mundo así lo quiso ¿Acaso me dejaron elegir libremente en un principio en qué posición deseaba estar? No, definitivamente no lo hicieron. Los caminos estaban trazados, no había más opción que recorrerlo. Fue así, hasta que dijimos basta, hasta que se volvió un secreto._

 _"—Draco, cariño, eso… jamás sucedió."_

 _Era nuestro secreto, se suponía que no lo sabrían, y aunque ahora lo saben, no quieren aceptarlo. No se enfrentan a la devastadora realidad: nos quisimos, nos amamos (lo seguimos haciendo, estoy seguro de ello). No entienden (no admiten) que hubo un momento (devastador) en el que decidimos dejarlo todo para ser todo lo que pudiéramos ser._

 _Debimos huir cuando aún teníamos la oportunidad de hacerlo._

 _"—Nunca creí que mi hijo se convertiría en esto. Debes reaccionar, Draco."_

 _No quiero hacerlo, no quiero olvidarte._

 _El dolor que me invade es abrumador, me asfixia. Los recuerdos son manos, y tu ausencia, la fuerza que ejerce presión sobre mi cuello._

 _Durante tantos días, en un lejano pasado, dedicaba parte de mi tiempo a arruinarte la existencia, a humillarte, a menospreciar cada aspecto tuyo. Qué irónico es que cuando más llegué a apreciar cada pedazo de ti la suerte se burló de mí. Entraste en mi vida como un torbellino, lo pusiste todo del revés, a tu antojo, como tú querías. No me quejo, fue lo mejor que me ha sucedido después de tanto caos a mi alrededor. Dejé que la calidez que te representaba cubriera mi alma —como si fuera una manta— del crudo frío, y cuando las sombras poco a poco se desvanecían, se fue tu luz. Te marchaste._

 _Nunca creí posible llegar a pronunciar esto: fuiste quien me habló de amor, y el mensaje se me ha tatuado en la piel, justo encima de los rastros de magia negra. Creíste en mí, confiaste en que podría cambiar. No te rendiste, sabías que era una persona mucho mejor de lo que aparentaba ser al exterior, quien demostraba por una simple apariencia, por miedo._

 _En el marrón de tus ojos pude contemplarme, pude verme de una forma diferente. Era yo, realmente ese retrato que a través de ti podía apreciar. Aunque la perfección sea algo tan ambiguo, para mí tú eres eso, la perfección entre tanto desastre. Lo hermoso en un mundo casi por completo deplorable._

 _"—Eres un desgraciado, Malfoy. No eres nadie para recordarla. Para de hacer creer a los demás que sufres por ella."_

 _No voy a olvidarte aunque sea lo que todos me griten que haga. Lo que me impongan._

 _"—Tú siempre la hiciste sentir mal. Eres un...un… ¡Un desgraciado!"_

 _Lo sé. Lo sé, pobretón. Soy un maldito desgraciado, pero eso sólo es porque la desgracia se hospeda en mi interior. El precio que debo pagar, lo estoy haciendo. Duele, duele más de lo que podrías imaginar…_

 _No olvidó lo que hice, pero tampoco olvidaré lo que fue nuestra pasión, esa corta historia que un día vivimos._

 _Recuerda que esta desgracia, este dolor, toda esta oscuridad solo se irá cuando pueda volver a oír tu inconfundible voz. Necesito saber que volverás._

 _"—Era una sangre sucia, Draco. ¿Cómo…? No lo entiendo."_

 _Y no podrás entenderlo, Pansy Parkinson. Hay intervalos de tiempo en los que ni yo comprendo mis propios sentimientos. Todo cambió; yo cambié. El mundo es diferente ahora._

 _"Eres un Slytherin, tu familia es de la alta sociedad de magos en el mundo ¡Eres un sangrepura! Siempre la despreciamos, no hubo día en el que no la humillaras por ser una hija de muggles, una come libros, una desgracia para el mundo de los magos. ¡Ella nunca se fijó en ti de esa manera! Granger nunca, y escúchame bien, Draco, nunca podría haberte amado. Por favor, reacciona, vuelve a ser tú. Sal de tu habitación, deja de lamentar algo que fue producto de tu imaginación. Lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa. Éramos solo unos niños en aquel entonces, lo que sucedió en el pasado nada tiene que ver con el presente. Fue decisión suya, Draco. No es la manera correcta de expiar los errores. "_

 _Lo sabía. Nadie puede aceptarlo, es difícil creer que la leona se pudo fijar en la serpiente, y que la despreciable serpiente pudiera enamorarse de vuelta. Cada parte de esto sigue pareciéndome una locura, pero bebo de cada recuerdo que lo hace tangible._

 _¿Querían que salga de mi oscura habitación? ¿Querían que rompiera el caparazón de dolor que traigo puesto desde que has desapareció? Me exigían olvidar, borrarte de mi vida. Apartar cada lúcido recuerdo de mi cabeza; reaccionar ante el ilógico amor que albergo. Pero sólo quieren que lo haga para volver a encajar en lo que ellos consideran normal._

 _No tengo pruebas. No las tengo, maldita sea. Nunca nos han visto juntos, no existen fotos… No hay nada que pruebe nuestro amor. No, no es mi imaginación. Ven y diles a todos que lo que tuvimos no fue una triste ficción, no fue un estúpido cuento. Nada fue mentira. Sé que no lo fue._

 _"—Ella ya no está… Está muerta, Draco."_

 _"—Nunca existió tal historia de… De amor, Malfoy. Ella era mi mejor amiga. Hermione no te odiaba, pero jamás te amo."_

 _"—Estas imaginando cosas, Malfoy. Déjala descansar en paz, ¿Acaso no la has hecho sufrir bastante en vida? No merece esto, no después de lo que sacrificó por ti. Ella creía que las victimas merecen tener su noble justicia, así mismo decidió que era correcto que tú tuvieras una segunda oportunidad. No manches su nombre. Déjala ir. No manches más su recuerdo."_

 _Yo no quería lastimarte. No era mi intención dañarte; solo buscaba que tú te fijaras en mi, deseaba que dejaras de ignorarme. Necesitaba en mi interior que una de tus sonrisas fuese para mí, única y exclusivamente para mí, y no para otra persona. Envidiaba a Potter y Weasley, ellos las obtenían sin ningún sacrificio._

 _Siempre te quise, aunque no lo haya querido aceptar ni yo mismo en aquel entonces. Fui un completo idiota._

 _Todo se esta volviendo nuevamente oscuro, Hermione, ¿Dejarás que esto suceda? Tú, la valiente leona de Gryffindor, ¿te rindes, me dejas? Estoy cayendo, Hermione, me estoy perdiendo, me estoy volviendo realmente loco sin esto._

 _Últimamente por las noches logro escuchar tu voz, llamándome, aunque todos digan que tú no estas aquí. Sé que mienten, ellos no quieren que te vea. Potter, Weasley, mis padres, la sociedad... Quieren alejarnos cada vez más al uno del otro._

 _No dejaré que lo hagan._

…

 _Después de meses, para alivio de todos, me han internado en San Mungo. Cada día que vienen a visitarme repiten que es por mí bien; no lo es. Solo te necesito a ti para estar bien. Tú eres mi cura, mi poción sanadora._

 _No estoy alucinando, tú te encuentras allí afuera, en algún lugar… Esperándome. Voy a hallarte, Hermione._

 _Sé que te encuentras en algún lugar, bajo este mismo manto de estrellas._

…

— _Joven Malfoy, su medicamento._

 _Su sabor es repugnante, y su efecto es aún peor. Pronto quedaré dormido, así que dime: ¿en realidad este sí es el final? ¿Todo esto es real, y jamás ha existido una historia entre nosotros dos? ¿Alguna vez pude llegar a confesarte cuánto te amaba realmente? ¿He soñado para no despertar, y he imaginado para sobrellevar este dolor?_

 _No quiero creerlo, pero Hermione Jean Granger, jamás huiría. Ella afrontaría cualquier situación, porque es valiente. No quiero creerlo, no puedo aceptarlo, porque no quiero morir. Quiero poder ser feliz, quiero una vida contigo. No puedo morir sin antes haberte amado en cuerpo y alma, tanto en la oscuridad como en la luz, en el silencio de mi interior y en el ruido de mi voz al decírtelo._

.

.

.

—Malfoy, Malfoy…— siente que alguien lo esta llamando, pero no es cualquier persona quien lo llama, es ella. Es la voz de Hermione —. Despierta, Malfoy.

La escucha con claridad, está tan cerca. Teme que solo sea otra ilusión, y que cuando abra los ojos ella desaparezca y la oscuridad lo abrace con fuerza nuevamente.

Al ver que Malfoy no da seña alguna de despertar, se agacha para acercarse a él. Le agarra con suavidad, temerosa en un principio, pero más segura cuando se da cuenta de que sigue sin reaccionar.

—Ya déjalo, Hermione. — dice Ron. Mira a su amiga con reproche. Si el hurón necesita ayuda, que se la den sus padres. Después de todo están por allí en alguna parte — Es una perdida de tiempo, ni siquiera te lo agradecerá el muy desgraciado.

—Sólo voy a pedírtelo una vez: cállate.

Ronald se mordió la lengua y miró a otro lado, decidido a ignorar el sordo dolor de decepción en su pecho.

—Tal vez deberías dejar que lo atiendan los medimagos — sugiere Harry rascándose la cabeza.

—Si, supongo que si... Déjame probar una última vez... — adelanta la mano suavemente de nuevo y le aparta el cabello rubio de la frente — Malfoy...

—Si abro los ojos… ¿prometes que no te irás de nuevo… Hermione?

Su voz segura parece ligeramente estrangulada. Ha estado manteniendo los ojos cerrados, temiendo perderla con solo vislumbrarla. No quiere sufrir otra vez, no se arriesgaría a ello. Preferiría vivir en la oscuridad por siempre, pero con la certeza de que sentiría el calor de la mano, y la voz dulce de ella, a su lado.

El Trío Dorado comparte una mirada desconcertada pero Hermione reacciona en seguida.

—Mira, Malfoy, comprendo que te encuentres herido, débil e incluso un tanto trastornado con todo esto — apunta ella, aun sin apartarse de su lado —, pero eso no fue

—¿Gracioso? No lo es. Pero contéstame, ¿piensas irte, Granger? — la acusa, enojado y dolido.

Se siente raro, aunque le importa poco y nada tener que decir todas esas cosas, preferiría confesar su miedo a volver a vivir una pesadilla.

—Al parecer el hurón se ha dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza — susurra Ron en el oído de Harry por miedo a que Hermione se enoje con él, y lo reprenda de nuevo.

Después de todo, necesita eso. Sentirse contento, como si nada hubiese pasado. Es consciente de todas las cosas que van a cambiar, es consciente de que pronto vendrán las lágrimas, pero ahora necesita olvidarlo todo. Necesita poder reírse de esta amarga victoria.

—Conociendo a Hermione en cualquier momento lo pondrá en su lugar, Malfoy se esta pasando. — contesta en otro susurro, Harry.

—¿Sabes qué? No pienso perder un segundo más de mi tiempo contigo, Malfoy. Por lo que veo estas bastante bi-

No lo piensa, sólo actúa. Se levanta, la toma de la muñeca con suavidad, impidiendo la huida de ella, la voltea en su dirección y une sus labios. Un beso lento, profundo, tibio. Un beso de verdad, un beso que solo puede dar una persona que esta loca de amor. Hambriento, necesitado, con pasión, pero sin dejar de ser placenteramente dulce.

Presenciar como Draco Malfoy le roba un beso a su mejor amiga es la cosa más surrealista que Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley podrían llegar a imaginar.

Cuando sus bocas se separaran, ella enseguida reacciona, suelta el saco del Slytherin, y pone el grito en el cielo.

—¡Eres un idiota, Dra- Malfoy! — el puño de Hermione se estampa contra su cara, sus mejillas tiernamente arreboladas.

—¡Draco! — Narcisa se acerca a toda prisa a su hijo, que se tambalea después del golpe.

Hecha una furia, Hermione se aleja farfullando cosas ininteligibles para el resto.

Cuando ya esta bastante apartada de todo y todos, se lleva los dedos a los labios, segura de haberlos sentido de esta forma anteriormente.

Más lejos, rodeado por los flacos brazos de su madre, Draco Malfoy observa con una media sonrisa el lugar por el que ha desaparecido Granger.

—Has vuelto.

* * *

Explicación para que las alucinaciones de Draco no queden suspendidas en el aire: A causa de un hechizo, Draco quedó sumido en la inconsciencia. Aquí su subconsciente le hace vivir sus miedos a través de una pesadilla. Lo que explica el comienzo del OS.

¡Hola! Esto es lo primero que escribo sobre Draco y Hermione (el maravilloso Dramione), así que espero sus apreciaciones del fanfic en un lindo review. Desde buen comienzo, acepto toda clase de crítica constructiva que tengan para aportarme.

.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

.

 _ **Enigma07**_


End file.
